The Secrets We Keep
by Armor King
Summary: Ryoko/Ayeka fic. Well, It's sorta hard to summarize... you'll just have to read it. !!All Chapters Posted: Complete!!... Sequel pending.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Author's Notes: I decided to take a break from my SM fics and write something different(but still Shoujo-ai). Okay this fic is a shoujo-ai story about Ryoko and Ayeka, eventually. It's based, somewhat, on the first series of Tenchi Muyo(one major difference is Kiyone is in this fic). Just read on, to find out what happens. On a side-note: Tenchi Muyo translates to, No need for Tenchi or (my favorite) Useless Tenchi.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show Tenchi Muyo, nor the characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~Masaki House~  
  
It's an unusually calm morning... Kazuhito, Noboyuki, Tenchi, Sasami, Kiyone, & Mihoshi are all sitting around the table, in the tea-room and drinking tea.  
  
"Why is it so quiet, this morning?" Tenchi asks, to no one in particular.  
  
"Well," Sasami replies, "Ryoko's napping somewhere. And, my sister said she was going up to the shrine."  
  
"Ah, So that's why it seems almost normal, today." Kazuhito says, sitting his tea-cup down on the table, "Those two haven't started fighting, yet."  
  
"It'd be sooo nice, if those two would get along." says Mihoshi, clasping her hands together.  
  
"Like *that* will ever happen." Kiyone responds, closing her eyes and shrugging, "You really are a dreamer, Mihoshi."  
  
  
~Shrine-steps~  
  
Ryoko's lazing about on top of the shrine-arch, laying on her back with one leg hanging down off the side of the arch, kicking her leg back and fourth.  
  
"Boy, Am I ever bored!" she says to herself, stopping her leg and yawning.  
  
Out of the corner of one of her amber eyes, Ryoko notices Ayeka running up the steps toward the shrine, her long lavender pony-tails trailing behind her.  
  
'Wonder what little miss prissy princess is up to?' wonders Ryoko, she flies off the arch slightly and disappears, teleporting to the shrine.  
  
  
~Shrine~  
  
Ayeka stands infront of the shrine, in a prayer-like state. After Ayeka lowers her hands and opens her ruby eyes, Ryoko teleports behind her.  
  
"So? Giving up on Juraian-beliefs?" Ryoko asks, tauntingly, "Or, maybe, You're asking the Earthian Gods to help you get Tenchi? Hmmm?"  
  
"Ryoko!" the Juraian princess responds, turning to the demon-girl, "What do *you* want?"  
  
"Well, Everyone knows you need as much help as you can get." replies the cyan-haired woman, with a shrug of her shoulders, as if ignoring Ayeka's question.  
  
The comment and action apparently enrage Ayeka, as she spins and delivers an open-hand slap to the left side of Ryoko's face.  
  
Ryoko brushes her hand across the side of her face and says, "That's more like it!"  
  
  
~Masaki House~  
  
Everyone hears, !*BOOOOOMMMMM*!  
  
"Well, Looks like they found each other." comments Kiyone, somewhat absently, then takes a sip of her tea.  
  
"Yep..." Sasami sighs.  
  
"Mya..." mimics Ryo-Ohki, from its perch on Sasami's head.  
  
  
~Shrine~  
  
Several minutes later, Ryoko and Ayeka are both laying on the ground in separate places and breathing heavily.  
  
Ryoko sits up and stretches, "That was fun." she says, "Gets the ole blood pumpin."  
  
"Why YOU!" Ayeka snaps, standing up, "Fun, is it! What kind of person gets enjoyment out of fighting!"  
  
"Ah, Come on, Ayeka." Ryoko replies, now standing also, "You know you enjoy fighting, too."  
  
"I do NOT!!" the Juraian Princess retorts, angered by the insinuation, "I'm not like YOU, demon! I hate you!"  
  
Ayeka storms away and subsequently back down the shrine-steps.  
  
'That one hurt.' thinks Ryoko, then she says aloud, "I was only havin a little fun."  
  
However, the lavender-haired woman is already far-enough down the steps to be out of ear-shot.  
  
Ryoko glances up toward the sky and thinks, 'Maybe... It's time I go back... back to doin what I'm good at.'  
  
  
~Masaki House~  
  
That night... Ayeka wakes up and walks to the window in the room she shares with Sasami. She opens the curtain and notices Ryoko standing outside of the house.  
  
"What is that woman doing?" the lavender-haired woman wonders, out loud but not loud enough to wake Sasami.  
  
Ayeka decides to find out and heads down-stairs.  
  
"What are you up to?" questions Ayeka.  
  
"I'm leaving." replies the cyan-haired demon simply.  
  
"Oh, And what about Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asks, "Giving up?"  
  
"Whatever." Ryoko responds, shrugging her shoulders, "If you want the kid, then you can have him. ... Let's go, Ryo-Ohki!"  
  
"Miya!" Ryo-Ohki leaps into the air and reconfigures into its spaceship-form.  
  
"So, You're finally admitting how *perfect* I am?" the Juraian princess says, in a triumphant tone, "And, That you never had a chance at beating me, for him?"  
  
"You'll never understand..." Ryoko replies, "Goodbye, Ayeka." she disappears and re-appears inside Ryo-Ohki.  
  
  
~Ryo-Ohki/Control-area~  
  
"Let's get out of here, Ryo-Ohki." says Ryoko.  
  
"Miya!" responds the cabbit-ship...  
  
Ryoko closes her eyes, then opens them slightly and glances back toward the house, "No..." she says, in an almost inaudible tone, "You'll never understand, Ayeka. To me, You *are* perfect..."  
  
  
~Masaki House~  
  
Just as Ryo-Ohki blasts off, Sasami runs outside and watches with Ayeka, as it leaves the atmosphere.  
  
"Bye, Ryoko." the light blue-haired girl says, then she remembers Ryoko telling her that she was leaving...  
  
  
Flashback...  
  
Early the same day, sometime between the fight and nightfall...  
Ryoko is standing outside and looking up at the sky.  
  
"Are you going somewhere, Ryoko?" asks Sasami, from behind the the demon-woman.  
  
It takes Ryoko, slightly by surprise but, it quickly fades, "Oh, Hey kid." she responds, without turning around, "Yep. I'm tired of staying confined to a single planet, it ain't my style."  
  
"But, What about Tenchi?" the young girl asks, "Don't you love him."  
  
"Yeah but..." Ryoko replies, "The more I've learned about emotions and these humans... I've learned that the feelings I have for him aren't what I thought."  
  
"What's that mean?" asks Sasami.  
  
"Well, You see... While I was trapped in that cave," Ryoko starts, "I watched him grow up. I've seen him: happy, sad, playful... all of the emotions that humans experience. I saw him, after his grandmother died, and after his mother died. My physical form was trapped inside the cave but, in spirit-form, I tried my best to comfort him. And, I think that's when my feelings developed... As I learn more about it... I find that, my love for him is more like that of a *mother* for her son."  
  
"I see..." Sasami says, bowing her head slightly, before carefully venturing, "What about... my sister?"  
  
Ryoko's amber eyes widen.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" the little girl asks, "The way you thought you did Tenchi, right?"  
  
The cyan-haired woman closes her eyes and replies, "Yes... And, That's why I *have* to leave. I can't take it, anymore. The fights, quarrels, arguments... I thought she enjoyed them, too. But then, earlier, she said that she hates me... I won't be able to bear hearing it again."  
  
End Flashback...  
  
  
~Space~  
  
Just after leaving the atmosphere... Ryoko slouches into the newly materialized seat.  
  
"Mya?" Ryo-Ohki says, with a questioning sound.  
  
"No, Ryo-Ohki." the cyan-haired woman replies, closing her eyes, "It's time to leave... I don't care, to where. Just *anywhere*, but here..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
First chapter over. How was it? This is, by the way, the first time I've attempted a Tenchi Muyo fic. And, It will hold true to the name, *Useless Tenchi*. Well, The next chapter will be up soon... I hope. 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here's chapter 2...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~Masaki House~  
  
"Hey, Has anyone seen Ryoko, or Ryo-Ohki?" asks Tenchi, walking down the stairs.  
  
"No." Noboyuki replies, looking up from the paper he's reading, "Not since yesterday, around noon."  
  
"Hmmm. I wonder where they could be?" Tenchi wonders, aloud, "Sasami should know where Ryo-Ohki is. I'll go ask her."  
  
With that, Tenchi heads to the kitchen to talk to Sasami. He pokes his head slightly inside the kitchen, where the young light blue-haired girl is busy, scurring about to get breakfast ready.  
  
"Hey, Sasami?"  
  
"Sorry, Tenchi." the girl responds, continuing to go about preparing the food, "I can't talk right now. I'm kinda busy."  
  
"Oh, Sorry." Tenchi says, then pulls his head back out and slides the door shut. 'Maybe Washu knows what's going on?' he thinks, glancing toward the door that leads to Washu's lab, 'Oh boy...' He walks over to it and reluctantly opens the door... he really hates going into Washu's lab.  
  
  
~Hall Closet/Washu's Sub-space Lab~  
  
"Uh... Little Washu?" Tenchi says, as the door into the lab disappears behind him.  
  
"Yeah Tenchi? What do you want?" the dark pink-haired genius responds, without turning her attention away from her work.  
  
"... I was wondering," Tenchi says, "Do you know where Ryoko, or Ryo-Ohki are? I can't seem to find them anywhere."  
  
"No..." Washu replies, "But, I'm trying to find them."  
  
"Find them?" echoes Tenchi.  
  
"Yes. It appears they're not on Earth, anymore." Washu says, continuing her work, "Speaking of people... Have you spoken to Princess Ayeka, this morning?"  
  
"Uh, Now that you mention it... no, I haven't." the guy replies, "Wait. What does this have to do with Ayeka?"  
  
'Everything!' Washu states, in her mind, then says, "Nevermind. I have to find Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki. Now, Get out."  
  
Tenchi decides that he best listen to the genius, and he leaves the lab.  
  
'Where are you, Ryoko?' the scientist wonders 'Why did you let your feelings for that woman cause you to leave? Trouble's coming and... without your powers, I fear victory may be out of the question...' :!scene switches to a nearby monitor, showing the image of a very large space-ship, known as the Ryuga, closing-in on the Earth's Solar-System!:  
  
  
~In Space/Just outside Earth's Solar System~  
  
Inside the Ryuga, Raziel is sitting in a large seat set against the back-wall of the ship, with his head lowered and his eyes closed.  
  
He raises his head and opens his eyes, "Soon..." he says, "Soon, I will have the power I desire... I will possess the jewels and the secret of Jurai."  
  
Raziel stands and walks forward a few steps, then looks into a viewer at his destination... Planet Earth.  
  
"Prepare yourselves! Ryoko, Princess Ayeka... I shall soon take your powers! Hahahahahaha!" ...  
  
  
~Somewhere in Deep-Space~  
  
"Miya!!"  
  
"What is it, Ryo-Ohki?" asks Ryoko.  
  
"Miya! Mya, Mya. Miya!" replies Ryo-Ohki.  
  
"A ship? Heading toward Earth?" the demon-woman says, "Forget it!" she waves her hand slightly, "I left that existence -if you can call it that- behind. There is NO WAY that I'm going back there!"  
  
"Mya, Miya, Miya! Miya, Mya! Miiyyaaa!!"  
  
"The Ryuga!?" Ryoko responds, her amber eyes widening, then in her mind 'That means Raziel is heading for Earth! But, Why would he... !?!?' then, it hits her 'He's probably after my jewels! Well, He's gonna get a surprise, cause only *one* of my jewels is still on that planet! Ha!'  
  
"Miya, Mya?" asks Ryo-Ohki.  
  
"What if it's Tenchi's, or Ayeka's, power he's after?" questions Ryoko.  
  
"Miya! Mya, Mya." the cabbit-ship replies.  
  
"I see. You're worried about them." Ryoko says, closing her eyes and lowering her head, she brushes her hand over her strangely-styled cyan hair, "No. We're not going back." she finishes simply.  
  
"Mya..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Ramblings: Tune in next time, for the next episo-- chapter of this fic. So, Til then. 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Number 3...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~Masaki Shrine~  
  
Kazuhito is sweeping the steps. Meanwhile, down at the house, Tenchi is just preparing to leave for school. Kiyone and Mihoshi are out on patrol. Ayeka is taking a walk in the woods near the house. Sasami decides to confront her sister about Ryoko and heads for the area of the woods where Ayeka is.  
  
"Ayeka?" Sasami says, as she walks up to her older sister, "I want to ask you something."  
  
"Of course Sasami." the older princess replies, "What is it?"  
  
"Well, I--" the girl starts, but is cut off by a loud crash. They go to find out what happened.  
  
  
~Random Area of the Woods~  
  
Ayeka and Sasami reach the area of the sound, at the same time Tenchi and Kazuhito do. They all see the Yagami, embedded in the ground, smoking. A thought crosses everyone's mind... Mihoshi crashed it again. But, That thought is quickly erased, as another large ship appears in the sky. Around this time is when Washu runs up to the site.  
  
'Oh no!' Washu thinks 'He's here!!'  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi manage their way out of the Yagami, their uniforms are tattered and they have some minor cuts and bruises but, otherwise, mostly un-injured... except for Kiyone's leg is pretty messed-up, Mihoshi is helping her stand by having the blue-green-haired woman's left arm across her shoulders, holding the wrist with her left hand, and Mihoshi's right arm is around Kiyone's waist.  
  
"Are the two of you alright?" asks Tenchi. Kiyone nods.  
  
"Hurry, Tenchi!" Washu shouts, "Get them out of here!"  
  
"They're not going anywhere." a voice states, calmly, "And, Nor are any of the rest of you, Washu!" Suddenly, A man, with lavender hair that has red streaks through it and wearing a black outfit(similar to those worn by Juraians), appears outside the 'other' spaceship, about 10 feet above the ground.  
  
'Too late...' thinks Tenchi.  
  
"Raziel!!" states Washu, with a look of fear in her eyes.  
  
"Raziel?" asks Ayeka, turning towards the short, red-haired woman. Then, She turns her head back toward the man and thinks 'The rebel that nearly destroyed Jurai, twelve-thousand years ago!?!?'  
  
"Princess Ayeka." Raziel says, with his arms folded, "I have come for you. You will give me the true power of Jurai!"  
  
'The *true power of Jurai*?' wonders Washu.  
  
"I do not wait well!" Raziel states, then un-folds his arms, "Give me the true power of Jurai, NOW!!" he demands. "Perhaps, You need to be convinced. Maybe a few of your friends' deaths will persuade you!"  
  
He lifts his right hand toward Kazuhito. He fires a blast at the elderly man but, Kazuhito easily dodges out of its way by jumping back and performing a mid-air somersault, landing several steps behind where the blast hit. Several bullets fly toward Raziel's right side, he notices them and catches them all in his right hand. He turns his body toward Kiyone and Mihoshi, he lifts his right arm and throws the bullets back at them.  
  
"Mihoshi! Look out!" Kiyone says, jerking her left arm from around the other woman's shoulders and pushes her out of the way to the left. She, herself, falls to the right, to avoid the bullets... however, she doesn't manage to avoid them all, as one hits her in the left shoulder and another in the left side of her waist.  
  
Mihoshi turns toward Raziel and starts shooting at random, in his direction. Raziel easily teleports out of the way and appears in-front of the the dark-skinned woman. He grabs the hand holding the gun and starts squeezing, crushing the weapon and beginning to do the same to the bones in her hand. She cries out, as Raziel pulls back his left hand to finish her off by thrusting it through her chest. However, He senses a Juraian-power and releases Mihoshi's hand to find out where it originates. He sees Tenchi, with the blade of his energy-sword extended.  
  
'Ah, The powerless one.' thinks Raziel. "Fine." he says, to Tenchi, "If it is your desire to die then, by all means, give it your best shot!"  
  
"Don't, Tenchi!" warns Washu but, he doesn't listen.  
  
Tenchi jumps toward Raziel and slashes at him. Raziel catches his hand and pulls the handle of the sword closer, to examine it. "Juraian." Raziel says, "Useless, against me."  
  
'I tried to warn him...' thinks Washu.  
  
Raziel uses a force-blast to knock Tenchi back to the ground and unconscious. But, Raziel keeps the sword-handle in his hand and the energy-blade fades. He turns the handle around in his hand and a black energy-blade extends forward from it.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ayeka says, and starts to go check on him but, is stopped by a force-field surrounding her.  
  
"Please remain still, Your Highness."  
  
"Yes. So that we may protect you."  
  
"Azaka! Kamidake!" responds Ayeka.  
  
"The Crown-Princess' Royal Guardians." Raziel says, "I should have known. You two believe you can stop me? Ha!" He releases a blast from the sword that knocks the wooden guardians out of the way, the force also sends Ayeka back into a tree and knocks her out. Washu and Kazuhito find they can't move, apparently paralysed by Raziel.  
  
"There is one more thing that I want to know." Raziel says, then vanishes and reappears infront of Washu, "Where is Ryoko."  
  
"There's no way I'd tell you! Even if..." Washu cuts herself off.  
  
"So, You do not know where she is, either." he says, "Then, I shall take my leave." he teleports back to his previous position, above the ground, "And, My prize." The energy-blade fades and he places the sword-handle into his cloak, then holds his right hand up toward Ayeka.  
  
The unconscious princess starts to float upwards toward him.  
  
"Keep your filthy hands away from her!" shouts a familiar voice, as a beam flies through his arm, causing Ayeka to fall back toward the ground.  
  
Someone appears and catches Ayeka, then disappears and re-appears on the ground, holding the Crown-Princess.  
  
"I wondered when you were going to show your face..." Raziel says, "Ryoko."  
  
The view switches to the demon, as she sits Ayeka down, leaning her back against a tree. She stands and turns back to Raziel.  
  
"Now, I can take both of my prizes." Raziel states, "The secret of Jurai, and your jewels!"  
  
Ryoko smirks, "That'll be the day, Raziel!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
There's the third chapter. What do you think? How have I done with the characters' personalities? Well, I hope to have the next part finished eventually. So, Til then. 


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~Same Area of the Woods~  
  
Ryoko flies up toward Raziel and forms an energy-blade in her right hand. She swings the energy-blade at the rebel-Juraian but, Raziel counters with the sword he took from Tenchi. Ryoko flies up to her left, the right of Raziel, and throws a small energy-ball at Raziel with her left hand but, he counters by creating a light-hawk wing, using the sword-handle, to serve as a shield.  
  
However, Ryoko had another plan in mind anyway, as she flies toward Raziel from the left side of him. Raziel dodges as the demon slashes at his left side. He manages to avoid the intended point of attack but, Ryoko manages to sever his right arm as she flies by, causing the sword-handle to fall. Raziel catches the handle in his left hand and regenerates his right hand. He quickly switches hands with the sword as he swings at Ryoko with an left-to-right upward diagonal swipe, slashing her back with energy-blade. Raziel blasts her with his left hand, which drives her into the ground.  
  
"Is that the best you can do, with two of the jewels?" taunts Raziel, with a laugh, "If so, then you should just hand them over to me. I don't wish to humiliate you further, Ryoko."  
  
'What's wrong?' Ryoko wonders, shaking her head as she stands up 'My powers should heal me!'  
  
'Ryoko! Be careful of his energy-blade!' Washu mentally tries to tell Ryoko 'He's using a type of energy that disrupts your molecular structure!' then thinks to herself, 'Oh no! She's blocking me out of her mind!'  
  
Ryoko's surprised, as Raziel appears infront of her and thrusts the blade through her right shoulder. He frees the weapon from her shoulder and flies back up into the air. Ryoko drops to her knees.  
  
"I grow tired of this!" Raziel states, "I shall just kill the both of you! And take what I want!!"  
  
"Starting with her!" he adds, holding his left hand out, palm facing toward Ayeka.  
  
Raziel fires a blast at the Juraian princess but, Ryoko steps in its path just as Ayeka begins waking up. Ryoko crosses her arms above her and turns her head away from the blast, with her eyes closed, as the it hits her block.  
  
"I won't let you! Regardless of what happens!" she states.  
  
'What does she mean?' wonders Ayeka.  
  
"You wish to die, first, then?" Raziel says, "Fine by me!" he closes his hand, all except the index-finger, which he points toward Ryoko.  
  
A beam flies through his blast from his finger and also through Ryoko's block, and her chest, knocking the demon back into a tree. At the same time, Ayeka is getting to her feet, and she looks at the downed demon-girl with slightly wide eyes and her mouth slightly agape. Her eyes gain a tint of anger and she turns back to face Raziel. With a scream(or maybe a war-cry, whatever), Ayeka releases her energy in a powerful blast and directs it toward Raziel. Raziel uses a blast from his left hand to counter Ayeka's and keep it from hitting him.  
  
The sheer force of the blast not only surprises Raziel but, the others as well. However, The blast doesn't surprise anyone as much as the Juraian princess, herself. The blast starts over-powering him(though, he is only using one hand.  
  
"Where is this power coming from!?!?" shouts Raziel... then wonders 'Could this be the... *The Power of Jurai*, that I desire?!'  
  
To be honest Ayeka, herself, doesn't know what's causing her to exert this much power. She couldn't actually focus her thoughts on much of anything... all she knows is that this, this infidel had the audacity to hurt her Ryoko. Waitaminute! Back-up! *Her* Ryoko? That's wrong or... perhaps, there is something right about it. There is always something about the way they act around one another, the way neither of them ever seem to use their full-powers against each other and, in their fights, they always seem to relieve their stress and frustration. As well, There is the fact that neither of them fight with any of the others and no one can get under Ryoko's skin like Ayeka, and vice-versa... so, in a way, that thought is accurate.  
  
Raziel starts lessening Ayeka's advantage but, as he does, Ryoko raises up to a kneeling position and quickly extends her right hand toward Raziel. She releases a powerful blast of her own in Raziel's direction and forces him to place the sword-handle in his belt, and use both of his hands to counter their blasts. However, The combined-power of both, Ryoko and Ayeka, he's unable to hold on and is over-powered by them... and, thus, vaporized. The sword-handle flies back to Tenchi, who's back to his feet by this time(as are the others). Ayeka drops to her knees.  
  
Ryoko smirks, "There." she says, "How'd ya like that, huh?" her eyes close and she passes out, falling down onto her left side.  
  
Washu and Kazuhito are released from the binds that were casted on them by Raziel. Washu runs over and kneels down beside Ryoko.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Okay, I know this chapter's alot shorter than the previous ones but, it's almost the end. The next(last) chapter will, probably, be even shorter than this one. Well, Til then. Btw, There'll be no epilogue for this story. 


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Last Chapter...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~Masaki House~  
  
Everyone is gathered in the living-room, waiting on Washu's analysis of Ryoko's and Kiyone's conditions. Ayeka seems massively worried about Ryoko, oddly enough. And, Something that comes as no surprise, Mihoshi is crying her eyes out because of Kiyone's injuries. After several minutes, The red-haired genius exits her lab and walks over to Ayeka and the others.   
  
"How are they, Washu?" asks Tenchi, as everyone looks toward Washu.  
  
"Well, Kiyone's injuries are no problem." the genius replies, glancing at Mihoshi, who has hopeful eyes, "She's fine, and will be up and about in no more than, maybe, a day."  
  
Mihoshi's blue eyes light-up, as she clasps her hands together and smiles, "Really?" she asks Washu.  
  
Washu nods and says, "And, Yes, you can go see her."  
  
Mihoshi, immediately, runs to the lab-door and heads into the laboratory.  
  
"Um... Miss Washu?" says Ayeka. The genius turns back toward the Juraian princess and Ayeka asks, "What about... M-Miss Ryoko?"  
  
"She..." Washu replies, turning her gaze to the ground, "She's dying, Ayeka."  
  
Everyone gasps. "H-how is that possible?" Ayeka asks, "I thought she had the power to regenerate any injury!"  
  
"She does, but--" the genius says, "Raziel was using a form of energy that has disrupted Ryoko's molecular-structure, cancelling-out her regenerative ability. Meaning... Her body can't repair itself."  
  
Ayeka, then, walks by Washu and over to the lab-door, she opens the door and walks into Washu's sub-space lab. The expression on her face as she walked by Washu was something like a combination of sadness and disbelief. The red-haired genius decides to follow her, telling the others to wait in the living-room.  
  
  
~Washu's Sub-Space Lab~  
  
Ayeka walks by Mihoshi, and Kiyone(who's still lying on an exam-table, even though she's pretty-much healed), and walks over to exam-table that Ryoko is lying on. She places her hands on the side of the exam-table beside the unconscious demon and bows her head slightly, closing her eyes momentarily.  
  
Washu walks toward the table, from behind Ayeka.  
  
"Isn't there anything *you* can do?" asks the Juraian princess. Mihoshi and, the now-awake, Kiyone look toward the other exam-table.  
  
"Unfortunately," Washu replies, walking up beside Ayeka, "Even being the *greatest scientific-genius in the universe* isn't enough to be able to save her." "The only thing that can is..." she adds, "Her third jewel."  
  
"So, There *is* a way to save her?"  
  
"Possibly. Her full-power may be enough to correct the imbalance and allow her to heal herself."  
  
Ayeka raises her head, hopefully, and opens her ruby eyes, "Her third jewel." she repeats.  
  
The Juraian princess turns around and starts toward the exit of the lab.  
  
"There's no guarantee it will work." Washu says.  
  
"There's a chance." Ayeka responds, exiting the lab. Washu and Mihoshi follow her.  
  
'Why would Ayeka be so worried about her rival?' wonders Kiyone, lying on her exam-table, 'They hate each other... at least, I think they do...'  
  
  
~Living-Room~  
  
"Please, Tenchi." Ayeka pleads, "You have to return Ryoko's third jewel!"  
  
"But, Isn't that a bit risky?" asks Tenchi, holding the sword-handle in his hand.  
  
"He's right, Ayeka." Washu says, "There's no way of knowing what she'll do, once she has her full-power back. She may decide to destroy all of us and, with her full-power, even *I* would not be able to stop her. Besides, It may not even save her. The risk is too great, Ayeka!"  
  
Ayeka lowers her gaze to the floor, "I don't care." she says, in an almost in-audible tone. Then, louder, "There's a chance!" she says, snatching the sword-handle from Tenchi's hand and runs toward the lab-door, "And, It's a chance *I* have to take!!" she goes into the lab.  
  
Everyone else heads for the lab, also. 'Risk? Ryoko won't hurt any of us.' thinks Sasami, who was the only one to notice the tears in her sister's eyes, 'Besides, Risk is unknown when love is involved.' she follows, too.  
  
  
~Sub-Space Lab~  
  
When Sasami enters the lab, Washu and the others are standing in one area, looking toward the exam-table. Ayeka is standing beside the table, holding the sword-handle out toward Ryoko with her eyes closed, as if in prayer.  
  
After a few seconds the last jewel starts glowing and disappears from the handle. It returns to its rightful place, in the center of her chest(at the top of her breast-bone) and then, it begins resonating with the other two(the one on her left wrist and the one on her right wrist). Ayeka drops the sword-handle to the floor and watches to see what happens.  
  
Soon, The three jewels stop glowing and Ayeka thinks it failed, dropping her head and closing her eyes. As tears start forcing their way out of her eyes... (not a common sight!)  
  
"Those tears for me?"  
  
Ayeka slowly opens her eyes to see the now awake Ryoko, who's looking up at the lavender-haired woman with her amber eyes. The cyan-haired demon smiles, "I never seen you cry before."  
  
"I... I never really had a reason to." replies Ayeka, as she returns the smile.  
  
"Uh, Ayeka..." Ryoko starts, "There's something I want to tell you."  
  
"I already know, Ryoko." the Juraian princess says, leaning forward, "I already know..." she whispers the second time and moves closer, pursing her lips.  
  
Ryoko meets her half-way, pressing her own lips to Ayeka's, their eyes fluttering shut after a few seconds. The scene leaves everyone else, except Sasami, dumb-founded... their eyes wide and their mouths agape.  
  
  
~A Planet, Several Galaxies Away~  
  
Deep inside a buried cavern... A solid statue, tens of thousands of years old, begins cracking and chipping away. Then, It begins moving, crossing its arms infront of itself(in an X) and then throws them out in either direction, shattering the statue completely and leaving a male being where it was. His looks are distinctly those of a demon: long Silver Hair reaching down past his lower-back, bright Golden Eyes with black pupil slits, pointed Ears, three Red Stripes down each side of his face, Claws instead of finger-nails, half-inch Fangs. His clothing is many thousands of years old, somewhat reminiscent of those worn by ancient Japanese swordsmen and at the left side of his waist is a sheathed Katana. He takes his first breath, after several thousands of years.  
  
"The culmination of the Jewels of Power and the Juraian Power has freed me." he says, taking a single step forward, "Those fools! They have no idea the power they have unleashed upon this universe!" he grins a demonic smile and his eyes glow brightly, "But, They shall soon find out!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The End... Almost!  
  
  
Well, That *is* the end of this story but, I'm toying with the idea of a sequel. Let me know if you think it has the potential to spawn a sequel, okay? Welp, Time to go. Thanks in advance. 


End file.
